Wormhole
by Covert Weapon
Summary: Basically, this started out as another story that flopped, and came back as this story. Possible DxS, mostly action and suspense, slight AU. HIATUS, see profile.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is a beginning to a story that I began a while ago, but it kinda died. The beginning was pretty good, though, so I decided to tie it into this one.

Disclaimer: I don't anything besides my own characters. If you try to sue me, I have a bunch of lawyers as family friends and zero money, so don't even try.

Prologue: A Beginning

They were coming. She could feel them in her very essence. A presence, a force of fear itself, crawling up her spine and into her skull. She knew that the days of relative peace and prosperity were coming to a close. There was no way around it, not like before. All her alternatives, all her backup plans, had been used, and been temporary. The presence that now loomed on the horizon of this ancient lady was one that was determined to break free of a 2000-year imprisonment. The Godless Age was over, and an eternal night seemed to be the only end in sight. The end of humans. The Great Experiment was about to be terminated. And then, a tremor of hope, like a small candle lost in the vast deepness of space, came into being. Then it flickered, and she almost thought it had disappeared completely, when it reappeared in a slightly different spot. As this had never happened before, she tried to look closer, to see if she could see what it was, but then it flickered out, and reappeared somewhere else. She studied it for a while, and then, an idea came to her, one that she instantly hid in the very depths of her massive intellect, for if the enemy got a hold of this very vital information, no matter how tenuous, it would be ripped away forever before it even had time to blossom. And with this very vital piece of information, she arose, and started her preparations for the tribulations to come. And for the first time in a long time, she smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny shuddered, without knowing why. Sure he had just done three transformations in a very short amount of time, but it shouldn't give him the shivers. For now, he just shrugged it off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, what do you think? R and R please!


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Occurrences

Author's Note: Maybe it was a bad idea to start writing on New Year's Day, as I haven't had any reviews yet. If I do another chapter, will you review, please? Pretty please?

Disclaimer: Really, I don't own anything except my own characters. If you are Butch Hartman or one of his legal representatives and you want to use my story, you can, but you have to contact me and get my permission first.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One: Strange Occurrences

It was a couple days after Danny had felt that unusual shiver. During those couple of days, he had had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. He hadn't talked to Sam or Tucker yet, not wanting them to worry over nothing. He didn't want to talk to Jazz, because she would probably start going on about some mental condition or another. She meant well, but sometimes she could be a real pain. Which was probably the duty of being a sister, he supposed. Musings like that didn't solve the problem at hand, however.

The first day after The Shiver, as he had come to call it, he had started to feel almost like someone was watching him. Whenever he had gone invisible and looked around, however, he couldn't find anybody, not even the Box Ghost. His Ghost Sense would have gone off if it was a ghost anyway. That didn't have the right feel to it anyway. No, whatever was watching him, if anything was watching him, it wasn't ghostly. Neither did it feel human, which bothered him. Whatever it was distracted him all day, to the point where he almost got into trouble with Mr. Lancer twice, and accidentally bumped into Dash on three separate occasions, provoking Dash to lock him into a locker a record amount of times. Danny was almost scared that Dash would figure out his secret since he got out very quickly each time via his ghost powers.

By the end of that first day, Danny was so paranoid that he was looking over his shoulder half the time. He also flew home as fast as he could, a dangerous proposition considering his parents' chosen careers.

The second day was even worse, if that's even possible to imagine. Danny was jumping at every little noise, and ran into Dash five times, prompting two noogies, and three more alone times in a locker. He was so distracted in Mr. Lancer's class that Mr. Lancer actually sent him to the nurse's office. On his way there, he was sure that he had felt a small rumbling underground. When he got to the nurse's office, though, no one showed any signs that they had felt anything. The nurse couldn't find anything wrong with him, and sent him back to class. That night he didn't get any sleep at all. On the way to school, he ran into a stop sign. That was it. He was going to tell Sam and Tucker.

As he rounded the bend, he saw Sam, but no Tucker. Tucker was probably stuck doing something with some new program on his PDA. He quickly walked over to her, calling "Hey, Sam! I-", but before he could get any further, he suddenly felt a very strong feeling that something was watching him from his left. He and Sam quickly looked in the same direction. After the feeling had passed, they looked back at each other. They started talking at the same time, and then both stopped, blushing furiously. Danny worked up the courage to continue talking, which took a few seconds that felt like hours. Finally, he began.

"Sam, for the past couple of days I've felt like I'm being watched, but it's not a ghost-"

"Or a person for that matter." Sam finished for him.

Danny blanched. He wasn't the only one with weird feelings. For that matter, something could be watching Sam as well, possibly the same something that had been watching him. Not only that, they didn't know whether it was good or bad, dangerous or passive.

Before Danny could say anything else, they heard the sound of Tucker coming towards them. Not because they heard his voice, but because they heard him on his PDA. In fact, he was about to run into a street sign. Danny was about to call out to him to watch where he was going, but paused when he suddenly felt the ground shake a little.

And then the ground exploded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just a little cliffhanger for ya! Please review!


End file.
